


The Origin of Norse Mythology

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [121]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Doctor influences mythology, Gen, not my best work, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence Tumblr fics. Prompt: Thor meets the Doctor</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Origin of Norse Mythology

**Author's Note:**

> locknessmonster292 asked:Aww I ship it. Thor is introduced to the TARDIS.

"THIS IS QUITE REMARKABLE" boomed Thor “THIS VESSEL IS LARGER ON THE INSIDE"

The Doctor grinned and said “Well, you’re not the first to say that, would you like to go for a ride?"

Thor beamed at him, thrilled at the opportunity, and the doctor (who really couldn’t miss a chance to show off) decided that the Scandinavian peninsula was lovely that time of year.

**Author's Note:**

> And that boys and girls is how we get Norse mythology!


End file.
